Aprendiendo a vivir sin tí
by atwilightgirl
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la vida intenta arrebatarte lo que más amas?- Edward cullen no lo dudó ni un segundo-TOMA MI VIDA,PERO NO TE LA LLEVES-dijo mientras escuchaba como la máquina anunciaba que el corazón de bella se había detenido llevándosela y a su bebe


**Hola chicas! Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia que me llegó a la cabeza y me dijo escríbeme… escríbeme jeje este es el primer capítulo, pensaba hacerlo one shoot pero ¡no! Esta historia se merece ser larga además porque lo amerita léanla y me cuentan si les gusta, tengo el otro capítulo ya casi listo así que quiero ver sus reacciones a este primer capítulo, no crean que la historia será de llanto, aunque si tiene sus partes. Soy una masoquista conózcanme me encantan las historias que me hacen llorar, pero esta historia tendrá de todo por eso no la hice one shoot. Además les recuerdo que es M así que tendrá partes HOT de sexo y ya saben si no les gusta este tipo de historias léanla pero absténganse de ciertas partes jaja!**

**Besos y estaré actualizando la otra historia (el link está en mi perfil) pronto**

**BPOV**

Los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana me despertaron abrí mis ojos y no pude impedir la sonrisa que se poso en mis labios al ver al hombre de mi vida a mi lado, aun no podía creer que hacía el amor todas las noches con el hombre de mi vida, nunca había creído en cuentos de hadas pero el encontrar a Edward me hizo creer, nos encontramos…

**FLASHBACK**

yo terminaba de recoger mi pedido que consistía en una café bien cargado iba concentrada en no perder el equilibrio mientras llevaba el café en una mano y mi cartera en la otra hasta que me topé con alguien, el impacto fue tan duro que el café terminó en el traje de la persona con la que había chocado. Al alzar la vista me quedé en shock ante mis ojos estaba el hombre más guapo y sexy que mis ojos hayan visto, tenía su cabello cobrizo disparado en todas las direcciones dándole así un toque rebelde, unos ojos verdes en los que te podías ahogar; en fin todo en el incitaba a tener pensamientos indecentes.

¡Lo siento! Yo… soy una tonta….. en serio…. Déjame pagarte la lavada…. – balbuceaba nerviosa por haberle manchado el traje, que se veía que costaba una fortuna, y a la vez por sentir la intensa mirada de aquel Dios sobre mí.

Tranquila, n es necesario que pagues nada – me decía mientras seguía mirándome intensamente – Me llamo Edward Cullen – dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

Bella… Bella Swan – conteste a lo que el sonrió de manera torcida haciendo que mis bragas se mojasen

Entonces Bella Swan aceptas tomar café conmigo, el que tienes se derramó y no quiero dejarte con las ganas

Claro…pero… yo invito – contesté mientras nos acercábamos a la primera mesa que vi desocupada.

Después de estar dos horas en esa cafetería descubrí el mundo de Edward Cullen no solo descubrí que Edward dueño de la cadena de hoteles más prestigiosa del país, tenía un departamento que superaba en años luz el mío, estudió en Yale y desde hace 3 años su padre Carlisle Cullen le cedió la presidencia de toda la cadena de hoteles. Por otro lado descubrí que le gustaba la música y para mi sorpresa Debussy era su favorito al igual que el mío, había leído todos los clásicos que yo había leído e incluso me había recomendado unos nuevos que según el eran impresionantes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Esas dos horas de charla se transformaron en muchas más, charlábamos en su departamento en el mío en el parque y poco a poco fue descubriendo que Edward a pesar de tener esa máscara fría que portaba cuando estaba en su empresa era lo que yo quería en mi vida cuando estaba conmigo o con su familia era lo opuesto a lo que mostraba en su empresa junto a mí emanaba amor por todas partes haciendo que Emmet, su hermano se burlara de él diciendo que era un calzonudo y que era yo el que lo manejaba como perrito al gran señor impenetrable . Esas dos horas de charla se convirtieron en años, ahora Edward y yo teníamos 2 años de noviazgo después de cumplir un año el me pidió y rogó que me mudará con el ya que nunca le gusto mi departamento según él la zona era peligrosa pero no tenia las posibilidades para mudarme a una mejor, trabajaba como editora y ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerme. Edward prácticamente sacó mis cosas de casa y me llevó a su departamento el cual superaba en tamaño y cosas al mío. Me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a su departamento y a vivir con él no porque no quisiese sino porque cada vez que subía o bajaba algunos vecinos me veían raro; si bien sabia que nunca en la vida podría ser como ellos, refinados, bien vestidos al último grito de la moda, no tenían derecho a mirarme como lo hacía pero con el tiempo lo asimile y no me importaba lo único que me importaba era Edward. Él era lo único por lo que vivía.

Un beso en mi frente me sacó de mis pensamientos alce la mirada y vi al hombre por el que suspiraba cada noche ahí, en estos dos años Edward no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo el mismo hombre que inspiraba respeto y pensamientos impuros cuando lo veías, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado en su empresa siempre estaba disponible para mí cada vez que lo llamaba o iba a visitarlo y todas las noches venia a casa y me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba y lo hacía hasta altas horas de la noche. Edward estaba viendo atentamente mientras yo me abrazaba más a su pecho desnudo algo típico en nosotros después de hacer el amor hasta la madrugada quedábamos tan cansados que solo llegábamos a taparnos con la sabana.

¿en qué piensas? - me dijo

En lo mucho que te amo - dije mientras besaba su pecho

No es nada comparado con lo que yo lo hago, Te amo lo sabes – dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi espalda suavemente haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

Ed…. estaba pensando en… ¿qué te parecería tener un bebe?- le dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho. Se quedó en silencio por un momento lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa no sé lo que me llevó a comentarle a Edward sobre esto después de todo solo era un retraso podía ser una falsa alarma

Bueno, un bebe es una gran responsabilidad – empezó diciendo lentamente- pero creo que ambos somos demasiados responsables así que me parecería la mejor noticia que me podrías dar – dijo mientras me alzaba a su pecho para quedar cara a cara - ¿es verdad? – preguntó -

Bueno tengo una semana de retraso pero yo siempre he sido puntual y sabes que hubo momentos en los que no usamos…- uno de sus dedos me impidió continuar –

Amor, respira.. y si tienes razón pero sabes que ¡no me arrepiento de no haber usado condón! - gritó mientras yo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la boca – así que para estar seguros hoy mismo vamos al doctor, tengo que saber que están bien ambos – dijo mientras tocaba mi aún plano vientre –

Si, haré una cita con la doctora pero antes te recuerdo que hoy tienes esa reunión de la que me has hablado todo el mes y yo tengo que entregar las ultimas correcciones del libro que he estado editando – a pesar de que Edward se había ofrecido a mantenerme para que dejara mi trabajo yo había salido ganando y a pesar de que el gran Edward Cullen podía comprar miles de editoriales yo aún seguía trabajando en la editorial con la única diferencia que ahora me habían ascendido y podía llevarme el trabajo a casa y trabajar desde ahí –

Tienes razón el trabajo llama.. pero antes – dijo con su sonrisa torcida mientras hacía que la sabana que tapaba nuestros cuerpos desapareciera – tengo que darle a mi prometida un beso de buenos días – dijo dándome un beso en los labios, sabía lo que terminaríamos haciendo así que dejé llevar por el placer que producían sus besos en mi, mientras acariciaba su cabello el dejaba besos por mi cuello. En un momento logró voltearme y empezó a besarme como solo el sabia hacerlo abrí mis labios recibiendo su cálida y delicada lengua logrando que la mía salga en su encuentro hasta quedarnos sin respiración luego bajo a mi cuello donde chupo lamio y mordió todo lo que quiso, a estas alturas mi respiración era pesada y de mi boca se escapaban gemidos con su nombre logrando que me excitara mas. El siguió bajando por mis pechos los cuales mordió chupo con fuerza, se aferraba a mi pezón como si fuese un bebe y yo no me quejaba luego le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro, por mi parte podía sentir claramente lo excitado que estaba, baje mi mano y acaricié toda su longitud hasta llegar a su glande el cual estaba húmedo lleno de liquido pre seminal, Edward gimió, me encantaba saber que yo también podía hacer que Edward gimiera de placer, placer que solo yo le provocaba, el siguió bajando por mi plano vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo, el cual primero olió y luego con su lengua saboreo todo el lugar logrando que gimiera demasiado alto, después se dirigió a mi clítoris el cual chupo lamio y mordisqueo como si fuera un caramelo mientras introducía un dedo en mi haciendo que mis caderas de levantaran del colchón – Edward – gemí con todo lo que mi garganta me dejaba mientras el saboreaba mi sexo a su antojo después de unos minutos sentí otro dedo entrar en mi y fue lo que necesité para llegar a mi orgasmo tirando del cabello de Edward y apretándolo contra mí, el por su parte con su lengua seguía recogiendo todos mis jugos, no dejaba escapar de una sola gota haciendo que me volviera a excitar.

Dios bella nunca me cansaré de tu sabor amor ¡eres deliciosa! – dijo mientras subía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios los cuales besó dejando probar mi sabor de sus labios. El gran bulto en mi vientre me recordó que ahora era yo la que necesitaba de él así que con todas las fuerzas que tenia nos gire y comencé a besar su esculpido pecho hasta llegar a su miembro el cual estaba totalmente erecto dejándome apreciar en su totalidad su gran masculinidad.

Bella amor no es necesario – dijo todo caballeroso pero ahora era mi turno de disfrutar mi droga preferida

Edward lo necesito….necesito probarte – dije mientras con mis manos recorría su longitud y pasaba mi lengua por toda ella

Ahhh…dios…..bella…amo tu lengua –gemía mientras sus manos estaban hecha puño en las sabanas-

No tanto como yo amo la tuya – dije mientras seguía lamiendo ahora su glande logrando que Edward alzara las caderas embistiéndome con su miembro. Después de lamer un poco lo introduje en mi boca relajando mi garganta para que entrara todo y lo que no entraba lo estimulaba con mis manos. Edward gemía y gritaba cada vez que metía y sacaba su miembro de mi boca, su gemidos me estimulaban a seguir a la vez que hacían que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba

Detente…bella…..no aguanto más… necesito estar dentro de ti amor..- dijo mientras sus manos me alzaban a él.

No es justo tu tuviste tu jugo ahora yo quiero el mío – dije con un puchero, en estos momentos mi timidez se iba y dejaban paso a la nueva bella a la que no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella y era una zorra para Edward en la cama

Amor necesito estar dentro de ti… ahora – dijo dándonos la vuelta haciendo que mi espalda quedara pegada al colchón. Con una de sus manos guió su miembro a mi vagina y poco a poco se deslizo dentro de mi haciendo que gimiera jamás me acostumbraría a su tamaño y grosor eran perfectos para mí, me amoldaba a él como un guante y lo sentía en toda mi cavidad – Edward…. Mas rápido…..muévete – grité inmersa en el placer de sentirlo dentro de mi – el poco a poco empezó a embestir a la vez que movía mis caderas en su encuentro. Me agarraba de sus hombros con todas mis fuerzas mientras tenía mis piernas entrelazadas en su cintura. Edward descansaba su cabeza en mi cuello por lo que gemía justo en mi oído haciendo que mi placer se multiplicara

Demonios bella estas tan estrecha amor…tan deliciosa….no sabes cómo amo estar dentro de ti….- gemía Edward mientras su miembro se ponía más duro y entraba más profundo en mi. – Ahhh demonios… voy a ….. me voy a correr bella….. dime que estas cera….- gemía Edward

Ahhh…..ed…..Edward…..ya…..casi…..me…dios…Edward me vengo…..ohhhhh…por dios….. - solté un grito desde el fondo de mi garganta mientras sentía que el orgasmo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. –

Bella…- fue lo que grito Edward mientras sentía como descargaba su semilla en mí y caía rendido en mi pecho mientras su orgasmo pasaba por el cuerpo de él. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularon y salió de mi rodando a un lado llevándome a su pecho.

Te amo Bells no lo olvides a ti a nuestro bebe – dijo con la respiración agitada

Nosotros también te amamos – dije antes de caer rendidos ambos en un sueño

El sonido de un celular nos saco de nuestros sueños sentí a Edward levantarse y agarrar su celular mientras se ponía sus bóxers y pantalón, según lo que escuché de la conversación había un problema en la empresa y necesitaban que vaya de emergencia.

Amor tengo que ir a la empresa te espero a medio día para almorzar y confirmar la cita con la ginecóloga – dijo Edward mientras me besaba y salía de la habitación

Después de darme una refrescante ducha y vestirme para ir a la editorial a entregar el trabajo desayuné como nunca lo había antes ya que si estábamos en lo correcto desde ahora tenía que comer por dos. Una vez que llegué a mi auto que cortesía de Edward era un Aston Martin me dirigí a la editorial. Iba en camino a la editorial ´´twilight´´ hasta que un semáforo en rojo detuvo mi avance espere a que cambiara de luz roja a verde cuando lo hice avance pero unos gritos y un fuerte golpe me cegó, todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de fijarme en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, lo único que pude ver mientras mis ojos se cerraban fue a Edward y una figura extra llegó en ese momento nuestro bebe

**EPOV**

Dejar a bella todas las mañanas para dirigirme a mi trabajo siempre era una tortura tener que abandonar la casa sabiendo que bella seguía en ella completamente desnuda en nuestra cama. A pesar que llevábamos saliendo dos años y que hace un año atrás le había pedido matrimonio sentía como si fuese la primera tarde en que nos conocimos, me encantaba verla moverse por la cocina haciendo lo que más amaba después de editar libros, cocinar, siempre me paraba en el umbral de la puerta y la observaba tararear una canción mientras danzaba por la cocina meneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

El saber que Bella podría estar esperando un hijo me emocionó aunque una parte estaba asustada no porque no quisiera al bebe sino porque me aterrorizaba el no poder estar a su lado en todo momento, si ya era un martirio dejar a Bella mientras iba a trabajar, dejarla a ella y nuestro bebe sería una tortura. No pude evitar que una sonrisa invadiera mi rostro, un bebe, un pedazo de ella y mío que ahora podría estar creciendo en su interior y que pronto tendría entre mis brazos.

Llegué a la oficina a tiempo para empezar la reunión que si todo acaba bien nuestra cadena de hoteles se extendería por más partes del mundo. A las 12pm estaba en mi oficina orgulloso y con más motivos para sonreír, todo había salido como lo tenía planeado, me encontraba revisando los documentos que necesitaría para sellar el acuerdo cuando un dolor en mi pecho hizo que soltara los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Heidi – llamé a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador mientras que con la otra mano me sostenía mi pecho que parecía que se saldría de su lugar

Si señor Cullen…. ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo asustada al verme

Necesito….. aire…yo…. – balbuceaba por la falta de aire. El dolor era insoportable sentía que mi pecho era pisoteado, no podía respirar

Thomas llama al doctor Green – escuche que Heidi gritaba por el teléfono seguramente llamando a Austin Green el doctor del edificio, mi padre pensaba siempre en todo y había contratado a Austin años atrás su lema era: ´´mejor prevenido que lamentar´´. Lo último que escuche antes de caer a la oscuridad fue la voz alarmada de Heidi llamándome.

Cuando abrí mis ojos una luz blanca me cegó completamente dejé que mis ojos se adecuaran a la luz y cuando pude ver bien descubrí que no estaba en mi habitación, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente predominaba el color blanco lucía como una sala de hospital pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

¿hola?- pregunté en voz alta pero no obtuve respuesta empecé a deambular por los pasillos hasta que un sonido de personas y maquinas llamó mi atención y fue hacia donde provenía el ruido. Al llegar descubrí a varios doctores alrededor de una camilla con alguien ahí trataban de resucitarlo las máquinas hacían un ruido y los doctores otro.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - una voz fuerte me preguntó a mis espaldas, me giré despacio esperando encontrarme a un doctor o alguien de seguridad pero no, junto a mi estaba un anciano tenía barba, demasiada para ser exacto, vestía una camisa blanca y sus pantalones eran blancos también lo que me dio curiosidad fue que estaba descalzo- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nuevamente se supone que no debes venir aquí si no lo necesitas

Yo….. no lo sé… estaba en mi despacho antes de desmayarme…. Yo… no sé - respondí aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando

Ahh…. Entiendo…. Otro caso de esos…. – respondió como si fuese algo natural

Me puedes decir que hago aquí, mejor dime como salir de aquí tengo que irme mi Bella… oh dios bella debe estar desesperada tengo que decirle que estoy bien –

¡Tranquilo! No ganas nada con alterarte además Bella está ocupada en este momento, está luchando

¿luchando? ¿ a qué te refieres? Y como sabes sobre ella ni siquiera yo te conozco

Pues yo si lo hago muchacho, Edward Anthony Cullen hijo de un gran empresario de hoteles puesto que ahora tu ocupas, enamorado hasta las amígdalas de la gran Isabella Swan y lo más importante correspondido como no tienes idea

No entiendo como sabes todo eso – contesté

Lo sé porque yo lo sé todo hijo y por eso tienes que escucharme y aceptar lo que te voy a decir no es fácil odio dar este tipo de noticias pero ¿Quién más lo haría?

Puedes hablar claro no tengo tiempo para esto

Tiempo… una palabra que significa mucho no la uses si no conoces su significado, ahora escucha..- iba a seguir pero la voz de uno de los doctores lo interrumpió –¡LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO! Traigan el resucitador – gritó uno de los doctores mientras otros hacían lo que le pedían.

Muchacho – me llamó aquel hombre misteriosos- quiero que te acerques a esa camilla y veas lo que pasa ahí pero antes tienes que prometer que aceptarás lo que pasa, promételo - me dijo –

Lo prometo, lo que sea tengo que salir de aquí rápido – dije mientras me acercaba a la camilla ignorando a los demás doctores que estaban ahí era increíble podía pasar a través de ellos sin que me sintieran o me vieran. Mientras me acercaba a la camilla algo en mi pecho se iba contrayendo, era igual que el dolor que sentí en la oficina, no sabia porque pero mientras caminaba fue cerrando los ojos. Cuando llegué al borde de la camilla los fui abriendo poco a poco y lo que ví superó al dolor que sentí en el pecho ahora el dolor ya no era en el pecho sino en mi corazón. Ahí llena de tubos y máquinas se encontraba la persona que había amado todos estos años aquella que dejé en casa mientras me marchaba a trabajar, mi bella estaba ahí con sus ojos cerrados, aquellos ojos que me atraparon años atrás en la cafetería ahora no los podía ver aquella sonrisa que me cautivó ahora tenía roto uno de sus labios y el cuerpo delgado y pequeño que causaba ganas de protegerla estaba lleno de moretones, cortes y sangre, aquello que tanto odiaba Bella ahora cubría su cuerpo.

Edward – habló aquel hombre

Es Bella… mi bella – respondí con voz rota- tengo que hacer algo done está el doctor – dije mientras trataba de llamar la atención de las personas que estaban ahí en la misma sala tratando de salvar a mi pequeña pero todo era en vano nadie me veía ni escuchaba mis gritos era como un fantasma.

Cálmate Edward – dijo el hombre, el único con el que podía interactuar

¡Cómo quieres que me calme! La mujer de mi vida está ahí y tu quieres que me calme, no puedo hablar con nadie que no seas tú ¡haz algo! ¡deja que pueda hablar con ella! |no tengo tiempo que perder|

Te lo dije hijo TIEMPO es una palabra poderosa, Bella solo está viviendo lo que su destino escribió para ella

¡Me estas tomando el pelo! Estas hablando que un puto destino quiere que bella muera quiere que la pierda que pierda a mi… - mi voz se fue cuando recordé aquella parte – mi hijo… bella está embarazada – respondí mientras mis piernas no me respondían y caía al suelo

Si.. lo siento Edward yo no puedo hacer nada solo estoy aquí esperándola

¿esperándola? ¡estás aquí parado viendo como la personas que mas vida merece muere! ¡estás aquí parado viendo como la persona más dulce que he conocido, aquella que no hiere, no pide nada más que lo necesario muere! Dime cómo es posible que puedas hacer esto ¡tienes que ayudara!... por favor – dije mientras lagrimas caían por mi rostro

Lo siento hijo no puedo está escrito que muera

No… ella no… por favor – dije mientras me acercaba a la camilla y tomaba su fría mano aquella que horas atrás había acariciado mi mejilla, mi cuerpo aquella que me había dado calidez cada vez que me rosaba ahora estaba fría inerte - NO TE LA PUEDES LLEVAR, POR FAVOR –dije llorando mientras escuchaba el sonido de una máquina dar un sonido constante un solo pitido se escuchó en la sala advirtiendo que estaba perdiendo a las dos personas que amaba en este mundo

Mi vida…. Toma la mía – dije mientras me levantaba de su lado

¿Qué dices Edward? – preguntó el anciano

Llévate mi vida, un cambio te doy mi vida y deja la de bella

No puedo hacer eso muchacho es ella la que debe morir- dijo

Y yo que hago aquí ¿para qué vine a este lugar? ¿para también verla morir? Tal vez yo estoy aquí porque el destino quiso esto, yo estoy aquí para salvarla para dar mi vida por ella como se lo he jurado todos estos años, yo le he jurado que moriría por ella y eso es lo que pienso hacer, Toma mi vida pero deja a ella en paz deja a bella y mi bebe en paz – dije parándome frente a ese hombre

Edward no estás aquí por eso, algunas veces hay casos como estos, hay parejas que se aman demasiado hasta el punto de que la otra persona siente lo que le pasa a su pareja, tu sentiste que bella moría porque de cierta manera están conectados y si estás aquí no es para salvarla es para que puedas despedirte de ella, cuando ella muera podrás decirle adiós y luego despertaras y pensaras que fue un sueño hasta que te llamen del hospital y te digan que bella murió entonces ahí comprenderás que no fue un sueño.

¡YO NO QUIERO ESO! – grité – YO DOY MI VIDA POR ELLA, YO QUIERO MORIR POR ELLA….por favor, bella no ella no llévame a mi da lo mismo quiero que ella viva que tenga a nuestro bebe y lo vea crecer tal vez le ponga mi nombre si es niño pero quiero que ella sea feliz sé que lo será si muero sé que ella sufrirá pero saldrá adelante, tal vez conozca a alguien que la haga feliz y aprenda a ser feliz con él pero quiero que ella viva no me puedes negar eso….. por favor – dije derrotado

¿estás seguro de eso? ¿quieres dar tu vida por ambos?

Lo quiero es lo que más quiero en el mundo ¿me lo concederás? – el se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras yo miraba a bella en aquella camilla, no podía perder más tiempo cada segundo que pasaba la perdía, cuando volví mi vista a aquel hombre el seguía ido estaba inerte y sus ojos parecían apagados

Está bien – dijo el hombre saliendo del trance – sabes Edward aparte de mí hay superiores que observan todo y créeme cuando digo todo es todo, ellos han escuchado todo y piensan darte lo que pides pero te darán un bono como ya te dije no muchas personas pasan por la situación de sentir lo que les pasa a su pareja así que ellos te concederán el cambio de vida, la tuya por la de bella pero además te concederán algo mas

¿Qué más? – pregunté

Tiempo – contestó el hombre caminando a la camilla en donde estaba bella, puso su mano en el corazón de ella y aquel pitido ceso regresando a aquel que me decía que ella estaba conmigo, el sonido que mostraba que bella vivía. Mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y me preparaba a morir.

**¿Qué tal? Merezco reviews o ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado y coméntenme si les gustó el primer capítulo ¿Edward estará muerto? ¿Qué pasará con Bells? Lo descubrirán en el próximo si no puedo actualizar antes del 31 ya les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD que la pasen genial y si son de Ecuador como yo échenle mucha camareta a ese año viejo para quemarlo con ganas: D **


End file.
